Firetalon's Destiny
by KittyCatMewMew101
Summary: "Beware fire's wrath, one false move and the code shall burn while the Clans turn to cinders." Firekit, besides being the Clan leader's son, is nothing but a normal, energetic kit. But as time passes, his naivety slowly starts to slip away as he witnesses one cruel event after another. Could this pure kit truly become the monster the prophecy foretells?
1. Allegiances

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

**FlameClan**  
Leader Flamestar- long-furred, large orange tom with dark ginger stripes and blue eyes  
Deputy Tailfur- slim brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat Treeheart- light ginger-and-white she-cat with yellow toes and amber eyes  
Warriors  
Dawnheart- fluffy, pure white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Snowfall- white she-cat with silver flecks, black tail tip and green eyes  
Apprentice- Soulpaw  
Autumnclaw- large golden, brown and ginger tom with amber eyes  
Blacksun- pale golden tom with black paws, black tail tip, black ears and dark blue eyes  
Apprentice- Furzepaw  
Whitefoot- black she-cat with white paws, white tail tip and green eyes  
Quietsong- pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Shadowstep- pitch black tom with silver streaks on sides and yellow eyes  
Apprentice- Rainpaw  
Starlingflight- brown-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Jayflight- slim bluish-gray she-cat with a light chest and green eyes  
Fuzzypelt- long-furred, sturdy silver tom with a black back and amber eyes  
Icehawk- white tom with a black tail tip and green eyes  
Nix- large golden tom with brown stripes and an unusually stubby tail  
Apprentice- Oakpaw  
Palefoot- white she-cat with extremely pale golden paws, tail tip and ears  
Apprentice- Jaggedpaw  
Sandspot- white she-cat with extremely pale golden paws, tail tip, and an orange chin  
Grayclaw- gray tom with brown tabby stripes  
Stripedtail- gray tom with brown tabby stripes  
Goldensong- long-furred golden she-cat  
Sweetbriar- long-furred ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly and tail tip  
Doveflight- long-furred ginger she-cat with darker patches/spots, underbelly and front leg  
Apprentice- Lizardpaw  
Nightwish- pure black she-cat  
Auburnblaze- auburn tom with black back legs, a black front leg, a black front paw, black tail tip and black muzzle  
Willowspirit- slim, silver she-cat with trusting amber eyes  
Silvereagle- agile silver-gray tom with piercing yellow eyes  
Shadestorm- dark gray, almost black, tabby tom  
Apprentices  
Lizardpaw- brown she-cat with darker patches  
Jaggedpaw- dark brown tom with jagged ginger stripes  
Furzepaw- bright yellow she-cat with gleaming green eyes  
Oakpaw- sturdy dark brown tabby tom  
Rainpaw- bluish she-cat with lighter spots  
Soulpaw- silver she-cat with a darker back  
Queens  
Dawnheart- mother of Flamestar's kit: Firekit (ginger tom with orange stripes and blue eyes)  
Sandspot- expecting Icehawk's kits  
Sweetbriar- expecting Nix's kits  
Elders  
Rainhaze- ancient dark gray tabby tom with hazy blue eyes

**SilverClan**  
Leader Silverstar- silver tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentice- Jaguarpaw  
Deputy Swiftfoot- black tom with white legs  
Medicine Cat Ashspots- white tom with ashy gray spots  
Apprentice- Petalpaw  
Warriors  
Diamondshine- pure white she-cat  
Fishleap- skinny, gray tom  
Leafeyes- brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes  
Lightningstrike- black she-cat with jagged yellow stripes  
Morningsun- pale honey brown she-cat  
Apprentice- Pantherpaw  
Opalstone- glossy white tom  
Hawkwing- large brown tom with golden stripes  
Ashpelt- ashy gray she-cat  
Falcontalon- swift, golden tom with brown stripes  
Apprentice- Leopardpaw  
Cinderstripe- dark gray tabby tom with a blue eye and a green eye  
Aspenleaf- white she-cat with black splotches  
Thrushstrike- golden tom with a white underbelly and honey-brown stripes  
Rockjaw- muscular dark gray tom  
Spiderstep- skinny black tom with a white paws  
Nettleblaze- prickly gray tabby tom  
Apprentices  
Petalpaw- honey brown-and-white she-cat  
Pantherpaw- slim black she-cat with almost invisible spots  
Leopardpaw- golden she-cat with black spots  
Jaguarpaw- golden tom with black spots  
Queens  
Lightningstrike- mother of Swiftfoot's kits: Dewkit (white she-cat with silver spots), Flowerkit (yellow she-cat with lighter stripes) and Mousekit (small black she-cat)  
Leafeyes- mother of Silverstar's kit: Bramblekit (pale brown tabby tom)  
Ashpelt- expecting Thrushstrike's kits

**CityClan**  
Leader Citystar- gray tom with faint tabby stripes  
Deputy Thunderpath- jetting black tom with a yellow stripe along spine  
Medicine Cat Ratfang- small, brown tom with black eyes  
Warriors  
Timberclaw- well-built brown tabby tom  
Apprentice- Smokepaw  
Swallowflight- black-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice- Robinpaw  
Gingerpetal- pale ginger she-cat  
Dustbreeze- dusty brown tabby tom  
Twilightbird- small black tom  
Apprentice- Strikepaw  
Honeyclaw- golden brown tabby she-cat  
Lilypetal- pure white she-cat with caring green eyes  
Apprentice- Runningpaw  
Rosefall- pale reddish she-cat  
Sandstep- sandy ginger she-cat  
Eclipsesun- black tom with a golden stripe along spine  
Apprentice- Fennelpaw  
Wildcall- gray tom with brown stripes  
Apprentice- Sootypaw  
Strikefang- dark gray tom with a jagged stripe along tail  
Robincall- white she-cat with a red chest  
Runningfox- jetting black tom with white stripes  
Sootyfur- sooty gray she-cat  
Smokebreeze- black tom with smoky gray stripes  
Fennelblossom- pale brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentices  
Cicadapaw- small brown tabby tom  
Branchpaw- pale brown tom with paler stripes  
Echopaw- white she-cat with silver spots  
Queens  
Sandstep- mother of Eclipsesun's kits: Cherrykit (ginger she-cat), Duskkit (black tom with golden paws) and Sedgekit (long-furred sandy ginger she-cat)  
Gingerpetal- mother of Citystar's kit: Ratkit (skinny dark gray tom)


	2. Prologue

**A review would be awesome, if possible**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

"Feeling as useless as I do?" a tall cat with an angular head meowed, half jokingly, as he joined his companion. The tom was rather slim and he was clearly built more for speed than strength. While the rest of his brown fur, which had dusty colored spots, was short and smooth, his long tail was fluffy and soft. His pine green eyes sparkled with anxiety as he faced a den made of well-woven branches.

His companion didn't answer, just sat there staring uneasily at the den. He was a large tom with a broad head and a solid, muscular build. His silky orange fur, which was covered in ginger stripes, was slightly ruffled and his raccoon like tail twitched nervously. His large paws kneaded the ground and his eyes widened when he heard a loud yowl emitting from the inside of the den. "She'll be fine," the brown tom rushed on, but his voice betrayed his worry.

"So much could go wrong," the orange tom spoke after being silent for a couple of moments. He looked ready to leap into how a kitting could go terribly wrong when they were joined by one more cat.

"So she's finally gone into kitting," a large golden tom had padded up to them, patches of brown and ginger scattered across his pelt. While shorter than the other two, he had a well-built body and he carried himself confidently. His amber gaze focused on the orange tom and he added. "Don't worry too much, leader, Dawnheart's with a capable medicine cat after all."

"Treeheart can't prevent everything."

"You toms always fret over these kinds of things," a voice suddenly snorted from inside the den. A ginger-and-white she-cat walked out, her amber eyes gleaming with annoyance.

"Treeheart, how-" the orange tom was broken off by the medicine cat, "She had a successful kitting, and you now have a healthy son."  
Eyes gleaming, the leader impatiently pushed past Treeheart and burst into the den. His mate, a small fluffy white she-cat looked up. There was a tired smile on her face and her yellow eyes were narrowed in contentment. "Say hello to our son," a small ginger kit nuzzled her side, letting out a soft wail of protest as she gently licked his forehead, "to Firekit."


	3. Chapter 1

**A review would be awesome, if possible**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

"Ever so slowly, he approaches his prey," I whispered to myself as I carefully stalked towards my target. It slowly moved back and forth, taunting me to leap. "It doesn't seem to notice him as he continues to grow closer," bunching up my muscles I pushed off the ground. I easily crossed the short distance between me and my furry prey, my claws digging into soft flesh and my jaws took in a mouthful of black fur.

"Firekit, enough!" the owner of the tail tip I just attacked, snarled and I felt myself gently batted away from him. I defiantly glared up at his furious yellow eyes but I soon looked away, my ears flattening guilty against my skull.

"Sorry Shadowstep…" with a snort, the warrior licked down his ruffled black fur before turning away. Grumbling softly underneath his breath, he walked away.

"No one's any fun," I sighed while glancing around the camp, for three moons I had two other companions to play with but they had became apprentices a few days ago. My gaze found them sitting close together, talking over their apprentice duties. Rainpaw, a bluish she-cat with lighter spots was complaining animatedly to her sister Soulpaw, a silver she-cat with a darker back. They both had the same slim, lengthy build and their fluffy kit fur had been replaced by slick pelts. They easily towered over me and I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever grow that big as well.

"Firekit, you shouldn't bother the warriors," Dawnheart meowed as she joined me, her tongue roughly licking over a patch of fur that refused to stay down. She was much smaller than Flamestar, my dad, and I was constantly worried that I would be stuck being her size. While her white fur was nice and fluffy, I shrank away from the thought of being stuck with such fur. I wanted to be just like my father after all.

"There's nothing to do," I grumped and I pouted at Dawnheart. "Everyone's busy and got no time to play; even Rainhaze doesn't want to talk."

Rainhaze was our Clan's elder; he was a very skinny old tom with a ragged gray pelt and hazy blue eyes. His stories were a thrill to listen to, ones of adventure and action, but most of the time the old coot was fast asleep or in some sort of daze, one that no one can break him out of. I often caught a strange smell coming off him, a sour scent that made me think there was probably something wrong with him. "Say, say!" I was suddenly smiling as the brilliant idea formed inside my head. "How about we go out into the forest?! We don't have to go far, so please take me out, Dawnheart."

"No," Dawnheart growled sternly. "Kits aren't allowed to leave the camp, it's too dangerous outside."  
"But you'd be with me…" I trailed off and my tail drooped, Dawnheart was too protective. She would never, ever let me leave the camp. "Never mind, pretend I said nothing," I would just have to sneak out. When no one was looking, maybe during the night, I'd make my get away. My fur tingled at the thought of my own thrilling adventure, one that would be a lot like the ones Rainhaze told me.

Dawnheart eyed me wearily and I quickly scrambled away, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Cats of FlameClan!" my father yowled loudly and my gaze quickly focused on the Water Rock. A large rock that sat near the edge of the camp, flowing around it was a stream which isolated it from the rest of the camp. Flamestar stood on top of the smooth rock; his chest puffed out confidently, and beside him sat his deputy, Tailfur. "Today we have three apprentices who are now worthy of becoming warriors; Willowpaw, Silverpaw and Shadepaw step forward."

The three siblings, as one, walked through the crowd and stopped inches from the small stream. Two of the siblings had lithe bodies with sleek silver pelts, the third was muscular and his fluffy pelt was a dark gray.

I watched in complete silence, entranced by the ceremony, as Flamestar leapt down from the rock. He padded up to the three and looked thoughtfully into their eyes. "Tell me, apprentices of FlameClan, do you swear to protect this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"  
"We do," they responded together, not a hint of hesitation in their proud voices.

"And tell me, Autumnclaw, Icehawk and Whitefoot; are they truly ready to become warriors."

"They are."

"Than by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Flamestar's attention turned towards the amber eyed sibling. "Willowpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Willowspirit," he turned towards the yellow eyed sibling. "Silverpaw from this moment on, you shall be known as Silvereagle," finally he turned toward the dark gray sibling. "Shadepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Shadestorm."

With their names announced, the Clan eagerly started to call out to their new warriors. "Willowspirit, Silvereagle, Shadestorm!"

I found myself joining in, my small voice mixing in with the many others. They'll be cheering for me someday! And I'll be the best warrior, the best there ever was!


	4. Chapter 2

**A review would be awesome, if possible**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

I peered carefully out of the nursery, the three newly made warriors sat proudly in the center of the camp. Their ears were perked and they gazed restlessly around. I nervously pulled back into the nursery, maybe I should sneak out the next night? I shook my head, no, I wanted to go tonight! I risked another glance and stiffened when one of the sentinels glanced my way. I closed my eyes and prayed that the darkness would hide my ginger pelt.

After a few heart beats I risked opening one of my eyes, a silent sigh of relief escaping me. He had turned his gaze elsewhere and didn't seem to notice me. I pulled back into the safety of the nursery and carefully made my way to the other side. I stared at the unyielding wall before carefully began to pull out some of the branches. It was easy work once I got started and soon I was able to crawl out of a small kit sized hole. I pressed my pelt against the prickly camp wall and, sticking to the shadows, started to creep forward.

I was now behind the sentries and, with a wide grin on my face, started towards the camp exit. Wait, won't they notice me going through the entrance? I stared nervously at the tunnel before looking at the sentinels; maybe I should find a new way out… "I could make my own exit!" I whispered to myself, but the wall was thorny and painful. Gently prodding the wall I shook my head, no it would hurt too much. Maybe I could sneak out using the dirt place; I stared in disgust at the wretched scented egress on the other side of the camp. "I'm a warrior!" yes, a warrior would be strong and do stuff he never wanted to do. "As a warrior, I'll go through that awful smelling place!"

Slinking through the shadows, I had to be silent or else I'll get caught. I have to be slow and patient, I crept warily past the guards and as I passed them I noticed a small opening in the camp wall. I studied it thoughtfully; it was big enough to allow a kit and maybe a small apprentice to slip through. This is my ticket out! I don't have to use the dirt place after all, crouching low to the ground, I entered the tunnel.

"No one's use it yet!" I exclaimed softly as my paws walked over unused path. "Every warrior needs a secret!" my tail curled in excitement, this will be my secret. But wait, what'll I do when I outgrow it? Maybe I would have to widen it sometime, I frowned at the thought. Well that'll be a while from now, no need to worry about it.

I was soon on the other side of the passageway, and I took in a greedy longue full of forest air. It was refreshing and so different than the camp air, my whiskers twitched in contentment. "I wonder what's out there…" my eyes sparkled as I stared out into the unknown, there was only one way to find out. Dashing forward, I eagerly started to explore.

I slipped past ferns and scrambled over tree roots, until finally I reached a clearing. It was a rather small clearing and in the middle of the clearing stood a fallen log. With a roar I leapt towards the tree and started to scramble up, the rotting bark crumbled under my paws as I slowly climbed up. The wood was soft and easy to grip, so I was soon standing on what felt like the top of the world. I stared down at the clearing, my chest puffed out and my tail held up proudly. "Cats of FlameClan gather and hear my words!" I declared, imagining as invisible warriors came towards the log.

Then I heard a noise, what sounded like thousands of tiny feet scampering over the decaying tree. I glared at whatever was making the noise which was a large creature; it reminded me of an insect, with large eyes and horns sticking out of its head. It had so many legs that it was mind blowing, for a heart beat I just stood there staring at the strange thing before crouching into a battle pose. "Who dares challenge Firestar of FlameClan?" the thing just stared at me, its mouth opening and closing. With a hiss, I lunged forward before howling in surprise as an awful stench filled the air. I shook my head while turning and dashing off, running blindly through the forest. What was that? I skidded to a halt, sure that the strange monster wouldn't catch up, while I pawed at my muzzle. The smell lingered and I let out a whimper, I wanted to go back now.

I glanced around, my tail drooping, I was lost. I didn't like this anymore… I wanted to go back. I paused and stared at a large green thing on the forest floor, its yellow eyes glaring up at me. I took a step back as it lifted off the ground and dove at me. I quickly made a dash for it, my small paws stirring up forest debris as I rushed onward.

Finally coming to a stop, I found myself at the forest edge. In front of me was a straight black path that stank even worse than the strange, many-legged creature. Cautiously I reached out and touched the warm path, what was this? Venturing further out, I frowned, the trail felt weird under my paws. "My first major discovery as a warrior," I declared, already forgetting about the awful monsters back in the forest. "This is going to be known as the…" the ground started to shake and I heard a strange rumbling noise. A bright light shone onto me and I looked up to stare at a pair of gleaming white eyes. As it grew closer, fear took over and my legs locked up. No… I stared at its hungry eyes and its giant paws as it rushed at me.

"Move it, kit!" there was a faint howl over the roar of the approaching beast, there was a flurry of movement in the corner of my eye and the next thing I knew, I was swinging in the air as a someone grabbed my scruff and dashed off the black trial to safety. That was the last thing I recalled as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 3

**A review would be awesome, if possible**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" I felt a paw prodding my side and let out a soft moan and I attempted to swat away my tormentor. "Seriously, just wake up already!" this time I felt a swift jab against my ribs and I let out a yelp. Leaping to my paws, my eyes shot open and I stared grumpily back at a kit that was maybe a moon or so older than I. He was incredibly skinny and his gray tabby pelt seemed to stick out everywhere. "Finally," he snorted his amber eyes gleaming with annoyance. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

"Who are you?" I growled, and I crouched low to the ground as I barred my teeth. "And where am I?"

"I should be asking you the same question," the kit snorted while looking over at his mother. "Should I tell him?"

His mother was the complete opposite of the kit, with a lightly colored ginger pelt and her yellow eyes seemed to glow with patience. Her slick fur looked like it would be soft the touch and her paws looked slightly delicate. "Rat kit, you should give him a break," she meowed while smiling warmly at me. "You had quite a scare young one; you should consider yourself lucky that Thunderpath was there when he was."

Thunderpath… I frowned, why did the name sound familiar? I could vaguely recall my father talking about a cat named Thunderpath but what was it about again? I frowned, my mind racing before my eyes widened with realization. "Are you CityClan cats?" I blurted out, my tail starting to quiver nervously. What should I do?

"That's right and, unlike FlameClan, we don't let our kits wonder around unsupervised," I whirled around to come face to face with the scariest cat I'd ever seen. He had a muscular build much like my father's, but instead of feeling safe around this stranger I felt only fear. His dark brown tabby fur was littered with scars and he wore a frown on his face. His orange eyes reflected his anger, but underneath his angry disposition I saw an emotion that made my heart thrum with sadness. Unable to handle the emotions in his gaze, I glanced away. The stranger snorted and focused his gaze on Ratkit's mother. "Do you know what Citystar is planning to do with this kit?"

"Not yet," Gingerpetal responded while dragging Rat kit back to her to groom him. He tried to wriggle away as her tongue roughly smoothed down his disheveled pelt. "But he's probably going to return the kit to FlameClan."

"We're low on warriors, maybe we should just keep him," the tom snorted and I shifted under his intense gaze. "It's FlameClan's fault for letting him wonder off."

"I'm a FlameClan cat; I'll never be part of CityClan!" I snarled but quickly clamped my jaws shut as fear rushed through me. The tom's paw rushed out at me and I was smacked to the ground.

"Timberclaw!" Gingerpetal gasped and quickly leaping to her paws she rushed over to me. She helped me to my paws while glaring coldly at the agitated tom cat. "You should just leave and Citystar will be the one to decide this kit's fate, not you."

Timberclaw let out a low growl before turning and stalking off, his tail tip twitching in annoyance. I let out a sigh and sat down, my paws still shaking from the encounter. And now that he was gone, I allowed myself to look around. I was in a strange cave looking place, with smooth straight walls that were colored an odd creamy coloring. What was strange was that in certain spots the cave walls were peeling. But that wasn't all, instead of moss nests we stood on a strange soft stone. The stone's surface was more silky than smooth, with what could only be considered fur growing out from it. "Say, say what's this?" I asked, my eyes gleaming with excitement at the concept of another new discovery. Already the thought of being a CityClan captive had escape my mind as I glanced around. "What is with this cave and this odd rock?"  
Ratkit snorted and he rolled his eyes at me in annoyance. Deliberately he answered my question slowly, almost like I was mouse-brained or something. "This is a pillow," he lingered on the word pillow as he gestured towards what I was standing on. "And this is a room, not a cave."

"A room?" I echoed.

"Have you heard of two-legs?" Gingerpetal asked warmly as she crouched down beside me.

"Yeah, they're strange creatures that walk on long, twiggy legs," I declared. "What about them?"  
"Well you see, we're in what two-leg's call a house," she continued. "A house is much like our camps, there's a clearing and many dens for their family to sleep in. The dens that they use are called a room."

"So you stay in two-leg camps, like a kittypet does," I stated while nodding in understanding. But why would Clan cats live like kittypets? They wouldn't exactly be a Clan that way, would they?

"Pigeon-brain," Ratkit growled, his fur starting to bristle. "We aren't kittypets, we never rely on two-legs and we don't eat the stupid kittypet slop that try to feed us."

"Then if you aren't kittypets, why don't you live in the forest like the rest of us?" I wondered, my head tilting a bit out of confusion.

"Hah, like I need to explain CityClan ways to an _outsider_ like you," Ratkit snorted and suddenly rising to his full height, I gulped as the older kit towered over me. He had a smug smile on his face as he peered down at me, making the fur along my spine start to bristle. Yes I'm an outsider and I have to get back to my own Clan. Flamestar's probably so angry at me and Dawnheart's most likely broken down in hysterics by now…

"S-say how long have I been here?" I whispered, my stomach starting to churn with worry. I stared up at Gingerpetal, my eyes starting to widen with anxiety. "What time of the day is it?"

"It is a little bit past sun-high," Gingerpetal explained and my paws started to shake with horror. It has been that long since I arrived here… what should I do? I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to go out into the forest for a bit and return before sun-rise.

"I have to get back!" I practically wailed as I turned swiftly towards the exit. I was halfway out when Ratkit's teeth snapped down on my tail and dragged me back. I yelped and turned to hiss at the annoying CityClan kit. "What did you do that for!"  
"You can't leave, you have to wait until Citystar comes to a decision as to what to do with you," Ratkit explained and sneered back at me as I narrowed my eyes to glare at the skinny tom.

"Ratkit, that's enough," Gingerpetal gently swatted her son away from me while turning her focus back to me. "Why don't you go ahead and tell us your name. I've been meaning to ask sooner, but I've never got the chance."

"I'm Firekit, the son of Flamestar and Dawnheart!" I declared while puffing my chest out proudly. "I'm gonna be the best FlameClan warrior ever!"

Gingerpetal stiffened and took me in with wide, startled eyes. "Flamestar's… son…" quickly she leapt to her paws and was out of the den in a matter of seconds. Over her shoulder she called out. "Ratkit, behave yourself," and then she was gone.

"What was that about?" I said, bewildered. I then glanced over at Ratkit in hope that he would answer me question.

"Beats me," he shrugged nonchalantly and I frowned back at him, wondering if maybe he knew but didn't want to tell me just to spite me. Smiling he continued. "No seriously, I have no idea."

"Firekit, come with me," Gingerpetal had returned and there was a sudden urgency in her voice. I padded up to her and was then escorted out of the den, what greeted me was astonishing. We were in a network of tunnels, with walls that towered over us and smooth ceilings overhead. So this was what a twoleg camp was like… I was lead past many dens and whenever I managed to catch a glance, I noticed they had the same pillow nests as the nursery. Then the tunnel broke off into a huge open area, were cats of all kinds mingled about. Elders sat on a pile of rubble as they talked; apprentices scurried about, hastily taking on their duties; and warriors were constantly slipping in and out of the camp. It was astonishingly so much like FlameClan's camp that it left me speechless.

"This way," Gingerpetal broke into my concentration and I hurriedly scrambled after her as she led me to a stone that was strangely made out of pillows. Seeing my confused and curious look, Gingerpetal quickly explained. "That's a chair; twolegs tend to sit on these."

"He looks a lot like his father," Citystar exclaimed and I took a step back when he crouched down to get a closer look at me. "Although he looks quite small."

I bristled and was about to make a sharp retort about my size when there was an ear-splitting yowl that seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the camp. "WHERE IS FIREKIT!?"


	6. Chapter 4

**A review would be awesome, if possible**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

I peered past Citystar and my heart soared with relief when I saw my father strut into the CityClan camp. His scruff was bristling furiously and he glared at any who dared meet his gaze. Beside him walked Autumnclaw and Blacksun, both of which keeping a calm and composed air about them; but from the gleam in their eyes, they were just as livid as Flamestar.

"Good of you to finally join us," Citystar greeted them, I was amazed to see the CityClan leader so serene when facing some of the more renowned FlameClan cats. "I'm amazed that you were even capable of finding this place."

"It's not hard to follow CityClan stench, even when with the reek of two-legs mingled in it," Flamestar spat, his eyes growing as hard as sapphires. "Now hand over my son, and I swear if you hurt him..." he trailed off and unsheathed his claws to scrape them against the hard floor.

"Don't worry your son hasn't been harmed," Citystar meowed while smiling nonchalantly back at Flamestar. "In fact, if it wasn't for one of my warriors, your kit would just be another piece of crow-food on the side of the Black Trail."

Flamestar's eyes widened and he jerked by in shock. "What?" the word escaped from his clenched teeth and he stared at Citystar for answers.

"Somehow your kit managed to sneak out of the camp, not so surprising since FlameClan warriors can be so incompetent, and he wondered all the way to our border. He was about to get run over when Thunderpath saved him."

A low rumbling growl escaped from Blacksun at the insult thrown at them, and his tail started to twitch angrily. The lithe golden warriors crouched lower to the ground, preparing to leap at the CityClan leader and Autumnclaw let out a warning hiss. The two brothers glared at each other silently before Blacksun, letting out a defeated sigh, stood back up. Flamestar, who had waited for the short dispute to end, spoke. "I take it you want something in return."

"Oh, a FlameClan cat with some brains," Citystar smiled, his whiskers twitching. "That's right, you see with leaf-bare fast approaching I want to make sure my Clan will continue to stay strong, so until the first snow I demand that you share half of FlameClan's catches with us," the gray tom then paused to let this sink in. "If you don't agree to this, than your son will be a permanent resident of CityClan."

Flamestar stiffened, his eyes narrowing before his shoulders sagged and a defeated gleam filled his blue eyes. "Very… well…" he sighed, his tail drooping. "I accept these demands, now hand over my son."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Citystar exclaimed with mock cheer before stepping aside and knocking me out from behind him. I sprawled across the cold floor and looked up at my father, my heart constricting. What have I done? Guilt rushed through me and I didn't protest when father padded up to me and lifted me up by the scruff. I hung limp as everything sunk in, I just caused a lot of trouble for my Clan.

I stared numbly up at the sky, three days have passed and sure enough half of the food caught that day was given away to CityClan. Even though no one said anything, I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. They knew what I had caused, it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone hated me for what I did. I'm the worst ever…

"Firekit, don't be too hard on yourself," someone exclaimed gently and I looked over to my right to see Tailfur padding up to me. The Clan's deputy smiled warmly at me while sitting down beside me. "You aren't the only kit whose gotten in trouble before."

"I did something horrible," I whispered. "The Clan hates me now."

"No one hates you, don't ever say that," Tailfur exclaimed and I jerked in surprise at the sharp tone in his voice. More calmly, he added. "Everyone messes up once in a while, Flamestar included."

"Father's made mistakes before?" I gasped, my eyes widening. I could hardly imagine my proud and confident father ever doing something wrong. "There's no way!"

"Everyone has, even Rainhaze and don't even get me started about your sister Doveflight," Tailfur meowed. "Plus when someone messes up, something good always comes out of it."

"How could anything good ever come from an error?" I snorted while looking down at my paws. I sure saw nothing good coming out of this, nothing at all.

"When Doveflight was just a kit, she snuck out of camp just like you," Tailfur began and I looked up at the brown tabby. "I went searching for her once we realized she wasn't in the camp and the two of us almost get killed by a badger. But if it hadn't been for Doveflight sneaking out of the camp, Nix never would have joined the Clan. So even though I was left limping around the camp for half a moon, we also managed to get a new Clan mate."

"But nothing good has come out of this yet," I protested, but I still couldn't help but wonder why I was fighting being comforted. Wouldn't it be better to just move on, yet why was I struggling to keep a hold on this guilt?

"Sometimes it just takes a while," Tailfur stated. "But if you want another example I have one. Flamestar formed this Clan all because of a mistake."

"Seriously!?" I gasped and I leapt to my paws, ready to pester Tailfur for the story when a sharp yowl shattered the peace.

"Rainhaze!" there was desperation in the speaker's voice and I looked around to find out what was going on. On the ground lay the ancient elder and sitting next to him, gently prodding his shoulder, was Quietsong. The gray, with a white underbelly, she-cat relentlessly calling out her father's name while the rest of the Clan started to gather around. It was startling to see the usually calm and tranquil Quietsong being in such disarray and I slowly slunk closer to get a better view. She was sitting silently beside the old tom's body, her amber eyes glazing over from grief when Rainhaze didn't answer. Shadowstep soon joined her and gently pressed his muzzle against his defeated mate. The black tom twined his tail with hers as he murmured softly into her ear.

"Mother what happened?" I meowed as Dawnheart and Tailfur joined me. "Why isn't Rainhaze getting up?"  
"He's left, Firekit," she explained while looking sadly back at the still elder. "He's gone up to StarClan now."

"Does that mean he can't tell me stories anymore?" I wondered while staring at Rainhaze's body with wide eyes. She didn't respond, just stared back at the corpse with sad yellow eyes.

"Treeheart, was he suffering?" Quietsong whispered as the Clan's medicine cat joined the crowd.

"He had an illness," responded the ginger-and-white she-cat as she looked sadly back at the grieving Quietsong. "He wasn't in pain, I made sure of that, but I could never figure out a cure…" she looked silently at the body before she stiffened. Her fur started to fluff out and her eyes widened with a terror I had never seen before. Her mouth parted in a silent yowl and she leapt back a couple of mouse-lengths. As the episode slowly passed she started to murmur softly under her breath. Finally she jerked and looked around, almost in a daze she declared. "Beware fire's wrath, one false move and the code shall burn while the Clans turn to cinders."


	7. Chapter 5

**A review would be awesome, if possible**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

"Firekit, are you sure we should be going this?" Skykit whispered, the small white kit crouched beside me while eyeing the medicine cat den dubiously. He was the youngest of Sandspot's litter and he was impeccably small when he stood next to his two siblings. His black tail tip twitched anxiously and he glanced over at his sister for support.

I wasn't sure, in fact I felt mortified that we were actually going through with this. The fact that I even brought it up angered me the most.

"Firekit knows what he's doing," Creamkit exclaimed softly and she shook her golden-and-white pelt in annoyance. "Have some faith in him." If only she knew how conflicted I felt. Maybe then they'd back up their brother, who was right, and force me to admit I was wrong.

"But it's wrong," he whined before letting out a startled yelp when Blizzardkit angrily cuffed his ear. The fluffy white -with silver stripes- kit was enormous and he towered over me, even though I was a good moon and a half older than him. It annoyed me to no end to think that someone younger than me was so much bigger. More softly, Skykit added. "We shouldn't be pulling this kind of prank."

"Don't worry, we'll only mess up the older herbs," I stated and I puffed out my chest confidently. Why was I putting on such an act? I didn't feel an ounce of self-assurance, yet I still managed to act like I did. "And with me here, you won't have to worry about getting caught."

"But even if they're old, won't Treeheart need them?" Skykit hissed and he unsheathed his claws to dig them into the hard ground. "Especially since it's leaf bare!"

Of course he was right, he always is. Whenever I did something wrong, he was always the one that went against me. I wish I could agree with him, to swallow my pride and say I was wrong. "Don't worry," I repeated. "We'll only play with a couple of leaves, maybe swat around a few seeds and then we'll be gone. Hardly anything will be ruined and we'd end up having tons of fun."

"I refuse to do it," Skykit huffed and his blue eyes, filled with a passionate glow, refused to pull away from my exasperated gaze. "And if you go on with it, I'll tell Sandspot or Dawnheart."

"You know, maybe Skykit's right," Creamkit murmured and she slowly padded over to her smaller brother. "Besides, if we get caught we'll be in a bunch of trouble."

"So you don't have faith in Firekit?" Blizzardkit snorted. "Since when have we gotten in trouble with Firekit around?"

Don't listen to him Creamkit! If she could just convince her other brother, than I'd be able to wriggle out of this. I wouldn't have to destroy any herbs or cause any suffering for the Clan. "I'm sure we can have fun some other way," Creamkit exclaimed. "We can play games like we usually do, so please Firekit, Blizzardkit let's just do something else."

"No way! Besides the thrill makes it even more fun, right Firekit?" Blizzardkit protested and I inwardly flinched when he brought me into this.

"R-right," I murmured, I had to get out of this. Think Firekit, think! "But you know, I heard that it's supposed to snow so maybe we should wait until the herbs can be gathered again. You know, just hold it off until a better time."

Blizzardkit looked like he wanted to say more when a ground rumbling howl sounded outside of the camp. We froze and watched wide eyed as the bramble barrier around our camp started to bulge. Something wanted in, my heart started to pound faster and I looked at the other kits. "Run, get to the nursery!"  
I didn't need to say more, my three younger den mates tore across the camp clearing and disappeared into the nursery in less than a couple of heartbeats. I didn't follow them, instead I watched as a large muzzle pierced through the wall and a couple of huge paws ripped away the brambles. I held my breath as the head followed and took a step back when a paw made it through. My gaze focused on the monsters gleaming black eyes and mangy brown fur. It was huge, bigger than any warrior I've seen and when I took in a lungful of its scent, I practically gaged on the putrid smell. What was this thing?

"Dog!" Flamestar's startled howl filled the camp before it was drowned out by the dogs barking. So this was a dog, I had heard stories but this was worse than anything I could imagine… I focused back on my father as he agilely leapt up onto the Water Stone. "Apprentices and queens, guard the nursery! Shadowstep, Jayflight, Grayclaw and Stripedtail take its left flank; Blacksun, Fuzzypelt, Icehawk, Goldensong and Nightwish take its right flank; Nix, Auburnblaze, Willowspirit, Silvereagle and Shadestorm aim for its hindquarters; the rest of us will attack its front."

As the mighty beast struggled to break free of the briars, the warriors scrambled to take their places. I quickly rushed towards the side of the camp and ducked into the shadows, I didn't want to go to the nursery because I wanted to watch the fight.

The dog finally managed to get completely through and it stood, looking around the camp as cats rushed at it. Barking loudly it easily fended off the waves of cats as it charged forward, heading straight for the fresh kill. I couldn't hear over the dog's annoying howls, but I watched as my father issued a command and the warriors obeyed. They were flawless and soon the dog was starting to waver.

And just like that, it changed direction, its fury now targeting the nursery. I watched wide eyed as it escaped the flock of warriors, and as it charged towards the apprentices stationed in front of the nursery it seemed to slow. Its mindless gaze turned towards me and it again changed path as it rushed towards me.

Everything seemed to slow, as its gaping jaws closed in on me and then I felt myself behind shoved aside as Sweetbriar leapt in front of me. I could only stand there as its fangs dug deep into the expectant queen and I couldn't even flinch as her warm blood splattered across my face.

I have to get away… I have to escape this thing. My legs wouldn't obey me as I stood, glued to the spot, staring up at Sweetbriar's limp body. Not even a whisker was twitching as she hung limply in the dog's mouth.

Furzepaw was the first to reach us, she was a blur of yellow as she leapt forward and slammed into the dog. She clung angrily to its neck and yanked angrily at its floppy ear. Snarling angrily, the mutt threw Sweetbriar aside and reached for Furzepaw. It grabbed her tail and viciously ripped her off, it flung her into the air and as she fell to the ground its jaws snapped down onto her neck. There was a loud crunching sound as it easily snapped her neck like a twig, she let out a loud wail and her tail lashed wildly before she went limp. Her eyes glazed over and blood started to trickle from her open jaws.

Everything that happened afterwards was vague and almost insignificant compared to Furzepaw's dead gaze and Sweetbriar's broken corpse. Both of which would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.


	8. Chapter 6

**If possible, a review would be nice**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

They were closing in on me, I could hear them over even the loud, rapid pounding of my heart. I had to get away, I had to… my paw hit a well concealed root and I sprawled across the forest floor. Struggling up, I risked a glance over my shoulder only to come face to face with it. "No!" I howled and leapt back as its fang filled jaws snapped at the spot I had been just heart-beats ago. "Stay away!" turning I started to run again when the dog's fangs grasped my tail.

I was lifted off the ground, dangling for a moment or two before I was flung against I tree. I crumpled to the ground and let out a soft moan, was this how it was going to end? The dog approached, its large paws stopping inches from my muzzle and I fearfully looked up into its face. It stared down at me with those emotionless eyes and I stifled the sob that threatened to escape from me. I didn't want to die… I wanted to live!

A loud screech filled the air and a blur of gray rushed past me. Something slammed into the dog, forcing it to step back a couple of steps. A small cat stood between me and the monster, her slick pelt now fluffed out to twice its size and her ice blue eyes were narrowed angrily. "Back off, beast!" she snarled and charged forward, her claws gouging deep into the dog's thick neck. Blood splattered across the ground and the dog let out a strangled chocking sound as blood gushed from the long gashes across its neck. Its eyes widened in terror and it started to back away before turning tail and fleeing.

"Hmph, pathetic really," the she-cat exclaimed while smiling condescendingly. She raised her paw calmly and licked the blood from her claws. "Tell me, Firekit, why do you dream of such a wretched creature?"  
I blinked and started to back away, who was she? True I was grateful for her getting rid of the dog like that, but she kind of scared me. There was this way her eyes gleamed, like she had seen plenty of blood and was willing to spill more. "Who are you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question," the she-cat rolled her eyes before repeating herself. "Why do you dream this kind of dream?"

"Because I saw…" I trailed off, and their death replayed in my mind. I shook my head and swallowed nervously. "It haunts me, day and night… Tormenting me, telling me I'm never safe…"

"Good grief kit, must your age just dream about milk and moss balls," the gray cat snorted. "But it's because your different, I came to you."

"Anyone would be different after seeing what I saw," I whispered, if someone saw their Clan mates die right before their eyes and felt nothing afterwards, then I'd question their sanity.

"Don't get me wrong, kit, different is good," the cat peered down at me and smiled. "But Firekit, don't you want to get revenge on that wretched mutt? It killed your sister and Clan mate, surely you'd love to feel its skin rip underneath your claws."

"Yes I want it to die, to feel the pain that they felt but what can I do? I'm only a kit and by the time I'm stronger it'll be long gone," I looked at the she-cat with desperate eyes, would she even be able to help? What could a figment of my imagination do to help me anyways?

"So let me ask this, even if you can't kill the beast than would you like to become stronger? If you become powerful, than you'd never have to worry about your family dying for you ever again," she eyed me thoughtfully, yes I wanted to become stronger. If I had been more capable, than they'd never die saving me. "Because, if you want to be tough, I can train you."

"What can you do?" I scoffed and dug my claws into the ground. Great now my mind was taunting me, nightmares weren't enough now I had to have this tantalizing prospect dangled right in front of me. "You're just a dream."

"I'm no dream, Firekit," the gray cat smiled encouragingly at me. "I'm one of your ancestors."

I gasped and my eyes widened with shock, was she saying what I thought was saying. "You're a StarClan cat!?" I started to pace, excitement boiling inside of me. "And you can teach me to fight?"

"I can teach you, if you'd like…" she trailed off and looked knowingly at me. She already knew my answer, I could tell by the victorious gleam in her blue eyes. "You do want to learn, don't you?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes! I'll do anything, so just make me unbeatable!" As long as I became the most formidable one out there, I could have cared less if instead of a StarClan cat, the most evilest cat had offered.

"Good, the deal has officially been made," there was this certain way she held herself that, for a small instance, I felt a bit of regret. There was just something suspicious about her, but I shook it off and smiled. I'd become the best now, nothing was ever going to harm those I love ever again. "Firekit, you are truly destined for greatness."


	9. Chapter 7

**If possible, a review would be awesome**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

What was so special about the dawn sky? It was always so soothing to watch, to see as the sky brightened and the darkness slowly slipped away. The birds would start to sign and this sort of peace that I never felt any other time would rise within me. It helped erase the nightmares that constantly plagued me each night, and it helped me continue onwards. Today the sky was unusually bright with such vivid oranges, reds and pinks that I had to hold my breath. I had never seen a dawn quite like this one…

I heard a rustle in the warrior's den as the dawn patrol began to awaken and I quickly scampered back into the nursery. I had kept my nightmares a secret; I didn't want to worry the Clan anymore than I already did. But it was kind of difficult to keep going on like this. "I'll be an apprentice soon," I reminded myself and a burst of excitement shot through me. That strange StarClan cat will reappear to me and keep the nightmares away. I'd become strong and never have to fear anything. I took one last look at the dawn sky before slipping back into the dark, warm den.

Quietly returning to my nest, and closed my eyes. I'm so sick of this, of deceiving my Clan by making them think I was better. But when was the last time I had a good night's sleep, I'm always tired and I just want it to end. You are destined for greatness. Her words echoed through my mind. Those five words were like a life line, the only thing keeping me sane. Once I become strong I'll never have anything to fear, all my nightmares will go away and no one will die.

"Firekit, wake up Firekit," someone whispered into my ear and gently pushed at my shoulder. Judging from the void I could only assume that it was one of my new den mates, probably Crowkit.

"Leave me alone," I rolled over and tucked my head between my paws. Once I had gotten the hang of it, acting out a typical morning reaction wasn't too hard.

"Ah but Firekit, I came up with this awesome game," Crowkit started to poke at my back while another, probably her brother Stonekit, bit down on my ear and tugged painfully at it.

With a hiss I leapt to my paws and glared angrily at the two stricken kits. With a sigh, I forced a mellower look on my face sitting back down. "Alright I'm up, so now what?"

The two kits studied me suspiciously, their same colored green eyes narrowed and their angular heads tilted slightly. It was creepy how closely they resembled each other, both having Tailfur's slim build and Snowfall's angular features. The only difference between the two was their pelts; Stonekit was silver with paler spots while Crowkit was black with dark brown tabby stripes. "Well we were thinking of playing invasion," Stonekit was the first to recover and he beamed up at me with an enthusiasm that was almost catching.

"You see, you see we're planning on splitting us up into two Clans!" Crowkit interjected, wanting to be the first to explain the game.

Stonekit shot his sister a glare for interrupting him before continuing. "There will be FlameClan and CityClan; CityClan's invading our camp and we have to protect it."

"Not only that," Crowkit shoved Stonekit aside so that she could step closer to me, her eyes glowing with excitement at the thought of their game. "We'll-" she was broken off when Stonekit grabbed her tail and pulled her to the ground.

A short bought started up between the two siblings and as they rolled about, trying to gain the upper hand, they crashed into Doveflight. "Watch it!" Doveflight snarled and she angrily swatted the two small bundles of fur away from her. "If you want to play, go outside and leave the rest out of it."

"Sorry," the two kits hanged their heads in shame before turning away and rushing out of the den without a single ounce of guilt in their steps. Rolling her eyes, Doveflight looked over at my other denmates. "Why don't you join them and make sure they don't get into trouble. It'll be a big help for us mother's who need some rest."

"Well if you insist," Blizzardkit grinned and quickly started herding Skykit and Creamkit out of the nursery. I rolled my eyes and started to follow, Blizzardkit was the kind of cat that liked to help only because of the admiration he'd get. He was always trying to help the warriors or apprentices out with their duties, but he usually ended up getting in the way more than helping. "Alright, so who will be in which Clan?"

"Firekit and Creamkit will be in my Clan!" Crowkit declared and she eagerly skipped over to me.

"But I wanted Firekit," Stonekit pouted disappointedly at Crowkit who stuck out her tongue at him. As the oldest, the other kits considered me strongest and often competed to get me onto their team.

"Mrow!" the loud call echoed through the camp as Flamestar leapt up onto the water rock. "Come forth, cats of FlameClan!" Silently everyone gathered around the rock, and I quickly bounced over eager to hear the news. Flamestar glanced around at the assembled Clan before continuing. "I have decided that Firekit is now old enough to become an apprentice," my heart soared at the words and my eyes widened with excitement. Today was the day! "Firekit, step forward."

The Clan parted as I eagerly bounced up to the stone, I could barely contain the elation that threatened to burst out. Smiling down at me my father meowed. "You have finally turned six moons and are now ready to begin training. Until the day you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Firepaw. Tailfur, you shall be Firepaw's mentor."

Tailfur stepped up to me and he smiled warmly down at me as we touched noses. The Clan erupted into loud cheers as the ceremony finished. My name rose high into the air and it sent triumphant shivers down my spine. I was now an apprentice and one step closer to becoming unbeatable. Flamestar stood, waiting for the congratulations to slowly dull down before adding one more thing. "Tomorrow is the night of the gathering…" my thoughts wondered elsewhere as he spoke. What was I going to do today? Is Tailfur going to teach me hunting or maybe fighting? Was I going to be shown around the territory to learn where everything is? "… that is all," Flamestar was done, glancing over at Tailfur my tail tip started to twitch with excitement.

"Come on Firepaw," Tailfur started for the exit. "Today you're going to see FlameClan's territory."

It didn't take us long to weave our way through the woods and find ourselves standing at the edge of the same icky black path I had seen as a kit. "This Black Trail is the border between FlameClan and CityClan; it is also the only way rumble beasts can move about."

"Rumble beasts?" I echoed that was when I felt the ground begin to vibrate. A loud roar could be heard and then, a blast of awful smelling air filled my nostrils as a streak of red whirled by. It felt like my fur would be ripped off from the gust it left behind and I struggled to stay standing. "I take it that that was a rumble beast…" a vague memory of glowing eyes returned to my mind, I had encountered one before.

"Yes, they're very dangerous and will kill any who stray into their path," he responded.

I shivered and I grew thankful towards the CityClan cat that had saved me. If he had been just a second later, I wouldn't be here now. Although then again, if I hadn't survived than maybe they would have lived… "Can we go back now," I whispered and I looked hopefully at Tailfur. "Please, let's just go back."

* * *

I was back in that same forest, the all too familiar trees that tower high above me their branches blocking out the moonlight. The ground was covered in a heavy layer of fog, and the atmosphere just gave off a creepy feeling. Swallowing, I looked around waiting for the same dog to come charging at me but instead I saw her. The same slim gray cat, she had come just like she promised… "Greetings, Firepaw," she meowed. "Are you ready to begin training?"

I was speechless, she really came… It hadn't just been a dream; she was really going to teach me. "I-I'm ready," I whispered once I found my voice.

"Follow me then," and without another word, she turned away and started forward. Her pace was swift and I struggled to keep up, many times I believed I had lost her in the heavy fog. But finally we arrived to a clearing, and for the first time I saw this dream world's sky. It was covered in clouds but even without the clouds, I was fairly certain that there would be no stairs shinning. It was a rather odd place for StarClan cats to live; I had always assumed it to be livelier and well… less dark. "We will be training in this clearing from now on," the cat exclaimed.

"Um, what can I call you?" the question had been haunting me for a while now. Ever since I first met her, I always dwelled on her name.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I…" the she-cat paused and seemed to consider it before answering. "You can call me Moon; yes that's a good name."

I frowned, what a weird way to introduce yourself. It was almost like she didn't have a name until now… "Now then Firepaw, pay attention because your training is going to begin now."

"Alright Moon," I instantly forgot the odd way Moon had acted earlier and my attention was drawn into training. I learned the basics that night, and while I would have preferred to learn something more advanced I didn't protest. After all, Moon was probably much older than me and knew more about training than I did.

"Firepaw!" a voice called from the fog and I stumbled while attempting my next move. Confused I turned towards it and gasped as recognition struck me. It was Sweetbriar! Had she come to help with my training? Excitement fizzed through me and a smile crept over my face.

"Sweetbriar!" I shouted back and my eyes widened as my sister stepped forward. She looked exactly how I remembered, but there was something different about her eyes. They glowed with this sort of grim honesty, like she was about to tell me something I wouldn't like.

"Firepaw, wait there," Moon commanded and before I could protest she stalked over to my sister. The two glared at each other before Sweetbriar hissed something. Moon snarled and it looked like the two were going to fight before calming down and picking up the conversation again. I contemplated getting closer, since I could never seem to contain my curiosity but Sweetbriar soon left.

"What was that about?" I wondered as Moon returned to me. "Why couldn't I talk with Sweetbriar?"

"You see, Sweetbriar thinks this training is too difficult for you," Moon explained. "I told her that you're a strong cat and that you're capable. She still didn't want you to train here so I decided that I'd ask you. Firepaw, do you still want to train here and become stronger?"

"Of course Moon! I don't care what Sweetbriar thinks, I'm going to train and become stronger no matter what!"


	10. Chapter 8

**If possible, a review would be awesome**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

I awoke, my muscles sore and my eyes itchy… it was as if I had never slept. Yawning I stretched and considered curling back up to try to get more sleep when I overheard a commotion outside. Sitting up, I quickly noticed how the two other apprentices were gone. Curious I peered out of the den and pricked my ears in hopes to catch snippets of their conversation. They were talking about a test… my eyes narrowed and my curiosity talked me into slipping out of the den.

Slipping into the shadows, I edged ever so closer and their conversation became much more easy to follow. "Soulpaw, Rainpaw are you ready?" the speaker was Auburnblaze, a younger warrior with an auburn pelt and black points. Despite his fur coloring, the tom resembled his father Blacksun greatly.

"If you pass this test, you'll become warriors," the next speaker was Snowfall. "But this isn't a race or a competition. Take your time, focus and don't worry about how the other is doing."

"Whenever you're ready, go ahead and start," Auburnblaze finished and his tail flicked dismissively.

Looking eagerly at each other, the two older apprentices turned and raced off into the forest. I knew I shouldn't but it was so tempting… I glanced over at the old tunnel in the wall, distantly wondering why that hasn't been fixed yet, before padding over to it. I examined the narrow passageway before attempting to pass through. My ginger fur snagged multiple times on the thorn barrier and by the time I came out, I was pretty sure I lost half my fur in there.

Shaking my pelt I scented the air, easily picking out Soulpaw's aroma. My whiskers twitched in enthusiasm before I dashed off to follow her. As I grew closer, I slowed my pace until I was carefully creeping through the underbrush. Peering over a clump of ferns, my gaze landed on Soulpaw as she slowly started towards a mouse. Ducking down I contemplated growing closer, I debated with myself for a while before looking back at… She was gone. "Fox-dung," leaping to my paws I crossly stalked over to the spot I last saw her. "Everyone tells me to be more thoughtful and when I actually try out there advice, I end up missing my chance," I lashed my tail and dug my claws angrily into the dirt. Leaping over the fern, I trotted over to the spot where she had last been glanced around. "Maybe if I'm fast enough I'll catch up."

It was hopeful thinking, but after running a short distance it was clear I had lost track of her. Letting out an annoyed growl I turned and stalked off, heading back to camp when it me; I had training with Tailfur today! I groaned loudly, how could I have forgotten? Today was the first day of my training and here I am, already skipping.

"I can't just go back to camp now," I murmured to myself and in a blink of an eye, I was turning and walking the other way. "Once I come up with an excuse than I'll return," easier said than done. Let's see something believable... hum… I went out for a walk and lost track of time… Gah not even a kit would believe that. I seriously felt like slamming my head against a tree at the moment when I heard a soft cry. "Look out Swiftkit!"

Perking my ears up, I sniffed that air and took in the reek of CityClan cats. My nose wrinkled as I smelled the foul stench of rumble beast breath mixed with crow-food. "What are they doing out here?" I growled crossly, could my day get any worse? "Hey!" I yelled and dashed into the direction the scent was coming from. But, instead of seeing a couple of vicious CityClan trespassers I found myself staring down at three kits that flinched back as I came closer.

"St-stay away!" a pale reddish kit with darker stripes snarled and her fur fluffed out whether it was from fear or an attempt to scare me, I couldn't tell. "I-I'm warning you, I'm stronger than I look."

"Look kit, I'm not going to hurt you," I attempted to sooth the three. "I just want to know why your own FlameClan territory."

The striped kit, who was clearly the leader, glanced at the other two before exclaiming. "We decided we wanted to explore and well… we got lost."

Sympathy rushed through me as I recalled the day I decided to sneak out of camp myself. While it had been a thrill at first, it turned out to be a terrifying experience that I'd come to regret. "I can take you back to your territory if you'd like," I meowed, not wanting these kits to go through any more horrible experiences than what they probably already have been through.

"We don't need your help," the leader growled when one of the other kits, a darker reddish kit with a black chest, whispered something into her ear. "Fine you can help us…"

"Follow me then," taking the lead, I made sure to keep my pace easy for these kits. They clearly had never been in a forest before, since they were struggling to get through the bracken and brambles. But, despite our slow progress, we eventually made it to the black trail. "This is the border, so I can't go any further but if you'd like, I can wait with you until a CityClan patrol comes."

"Don't you have anything important to do?" the leader exclaimed with a hint of hostility in her voice. "Like, I don't know, help out your own Clan."

"This is helping my Clan, if I had left you be CityClan would have accused us of stealing you," I shrugged. "That would also cause trouble for your Clan, so you know I figured I'd do us both a favor."

The kit eyed me untruthfully before nodding. "Whatever you say."

Sighing I sat down and wrapped my tail over my paws. Were all CityClan cats this prickly? We sat in silence for StarClan knows how long before I grew agitated by the heavy atmosphere. "I'm Firepaw, what are your names?"  
They didn't respond for a moment, and I wondered if maybe they'd ignore more, before the leader responded. "I'm Swiftkit and these are my siblings Foxkit and Poppykit."

"There you three are!" there was a call from across the black trail and I silently sent a thanks up to StarClan, this awkward situation was going to be over any moment now. But of course, seeing as how everything was against me today, _he_ was the one that showed up. The obnoxious kit from before, I believe his name was Ratkit. "What are _you_ doing here?" the gray cat spat as he narrowed his eyes and glared darkly back at me.

"I'm doing everyone a favor and helping these kits out," I replied icily back, my tail tip starting to twitch in irritation. "They happened to have wondered onto FlameClan territory, so I brought them back to the border."

"Lies!" Ratkit, while I guess he'd be Ratpaw now, hissed. "You clearly stole them from us."

"Ratpaw, why would a FlameClan apprentice take kits from us?" another cat snorted and a CityClan warrior joined us. He had a bulky build and pitch black fur with a single, bright yellow stripe flowing down his spine. His sharp, dark blue eyes shot daggers at the young apprentice while he dipped his head to me. "Thank you for helping our kits, now we'll be taking them back."

"Yeah go ahead," relieved that this situation was finally over, I turned and began to heading back into the forest.

"Thank you Firepaw!" it was Swiftkit who called out to me, startling me enough to turn and gape at the little kit. I managed to dip my head in response before walking away.


	11. Chapter 9

It was strange to be by yourself, and I preferred to have the company of others but here I am, alone. I looked around the empty apprentice den and let out a sigh, I would miss Soulpaw and… I guess it's Soulwhisper and Rainsplash now. It was so strange to have a den to myself, and I wondered if I'd be able to sleep tonight. "Moon will be expecting me," I sighed while curling up in my nest, I had been expecting to be tossing and turning all night but when I closed my eyes, darkness enshrouded me and sent me into a deep sleep.

_"__Good evening, Firepaw," I was greeted casually by Moon, my tutor stood perched on a tree stump. Her tail curled and she smiled coolly down at me. "Are you ready to start training?"_

_"__No I'm clearly here for a casual stroll," it quickly regretted my response as her eyes narrowed and I quickly shut my mouth, I had forgotten that Moon didn't really like sarcasm. "I mean… yes, I'm ready for training."_

_"__That's better," Moon nodded curtly before leaping down from her perch and sauntered over to me. "But before we begin training, I wish to introduce you to others like you."_

_"__Others like me?" I echoed, so I wasn't the only one? But why would StarClan train other cats? I thought I was special, but if they were training others than… I was just like everybody else._

_"__Yes," she paused, noticing my dubious look, and quickly added. "But, obviously, they aren't as special as you. Firepaw, you have a destiny far more important than them," the way she said them was as if she was referring to the others as common riff-raff. What made me so special? It was a simple question but it was one, as far as I could tell, with no easy answer. Maybe the response I needed dwelled in the prophecy told during my kit-hood, the one that whenever I was around was never spoken._

_"__Hurry up kit," I was snapped out of my intricate thoughts as Moon impatiently ushered me onward. Now that I thought about it, this would be the first time I would be given a tour of Moon's dwelling._

_"__Yes Moon," obediently I stood and followed the smaller she-cat into the woods that encircled our clearing. Anticipation churned through me and I excitedly looked around to absorb my surroundings. The trees towered high above with bare branches that clacked against each other due to the wind. Past the branches I was able to make out the dark sky that was coated with thick, heavy gray clouds that got me wondering why StarClan would live in such a dreary place._

_Delving further into the forest, I noted the cool fog that started to ripple around my paws and eerie glowing mushrooms that popped up at random intervals. As we went deeper, doubts started to surface into my mind. What if this wasn't StarClan's hunting grounds? And if this wasn't StarClan, what was this place? I didn't have much change to dwell on these thoughts for we finally arrived to our destination, a murky river that flowed grudgingly down its path. Cautiously I drew closer to the sluggish river and curled my lip in disgust as my paws stepped onto the muddy riverbank. I retreated to more solid ground and quickly shook the mud off._

_"__So this is your learner, Moon," a cold meow from across the river caught my attention and I looked up to see a bright golden tom with long, silky fur and cold blue eyes filled with a scornful contempt that made me wonder whether it was directed at me or at Moon._

_"__Lionfang," Moon's voice was icy and she narrowed her eyes at the tom. "How are your learners doing?"_

_"__Why don't you see for yourself?" he gestured with his head and two cats joined him. One was a black she-cat with a slim build and sleek pelt. Her face was a more triangular shape and her amber eyes glowed with a sharp alertness. The black cat's companion was slightly smaller with a slight more fluffy, white pelt. It would have been a pure snowy color if not for the silver spots that dotted her pelt. Her face was more wedge-shaped and her large green gaze was much more laid back. "How about you show Moon and Firepaw your most recent accomplishment?"_

_"__It's okay Lionfang, you don't have to show us anything," Moon exclaimed. "We don't have time for your showing off, there's still plenty for Firepaw to see."_

_"__Of course Moon," Lionfang curled his lip before whirling around and stalking off into the shadows. "Come on Pantherpaw, Echopaw you need to continue your training."_

_Silently I stared at where they had disappeared, they had been the first cats I encountered besides Moon. There was something about the name Lionfang that tugged at my memory, I remember my parents talking about him once but… I forced myself out of my thoughts and glanced around to see Moon padding away. Not wanting to be left behind, I quickly leapt after her. There was something about this place, something that made me wonder whether this was truly StarClan's hunting grounds or not… No this was StarClan's land, no matter how strange it was, for where else would the dead come? So instead of dwelling on this nagging feeling, I shoved it deep inside hoping that it would never show itself again._


	12. Chapter 10

I stifled a yawn as I dragged my paws tiredly through the dawn-washed forest, tree shadows elongated to misshapen blobs. The forest was silent except for the rapid, desperate chirps of nearby crickets. My ears flicked crossly as I examined the trees and ground, it was even too early for the birds. "Tailfur, why are we doing a dawn patrol?" usually the Clan had the decency to at least wait until the sun was up before forcing it's warriors up to patrol.

"Flamestar and I agreed that it was about time to act against the CityClan cats crossing the border," Tailfur explained patiently, how could he be so casual so early? "So we now have dawn and midnight patrols."

"I like it!" Rainsplash purred as she bounced beside me, her eyes gleaming as she looked around the half dark-half light forest. I scowled coldly back at her, mouse-brained morning cats. Couldn't they keep their chipperness to themselves until it was at least sun-high? "The way the sun shines on the tree branches..." I began to zone the chattering Rainsplash out, and focused on the fact that my breath left puffs in the air. Leaf bare was going on strong, another good reason why I'd prefer to be curled up in my den then out trampling about through the forest, and I could hardly wait until new-leaf made an appearance.

"For StarClan's sake, will you shut up for a blessed moment or two?" Shadowstep snarled and he glared agitatedly at the startled Rainsplash. My ear twitched, finally someone who understood that dawns should be spent sleeping through.

We continued in a welcomed silence, at least it was to me, when the stench of the black trail wafted into my nose. I curled my lip in disgust, I hated this smell to my very core. "How can CityClan cats stand this reek?" I growled under my breath.

"Everyone get down," Tailfur suddenly snapped softly and we all obeyed without question. His sharp gaze was staring straight ahead and, upon following his sightline, I noticed three intruders slowly struggling through the thick underbrush.

"How can FlameClan cats stand this place?" one of the intruders huffed as she struggled to break away from a clump of brambles that had ensnared her pale brown tabby pelt.

"Maybe because there is tons of prey," a gray tom with brown tabby stripes suggested as he helped free his Clanmate. "They fare much better than us during the leaf-bare season."

"I don't see why Citystar can't just let us dig through the twoleg crow-food," the she-cat snorted as she glared at the clump of fur that had refused to separate from the bramble's thorns.

"How dare you suggest that, Fennelblossom!" the third intruder, a black tom with a stunning golden stripe down his spine, rumbled and he curled his lip in disgust. "Digging through twoleg discards like a bunch of rats, we'd be lower than rogues."

"So it's because of pride," Fennelblossom rolled her eyes she looked like she was going to continue when the gray tom hissed a warning.

"Fennelblossom, Wildclaw speak softer what if we're found by a FlameClan patrol?"

"Too late," Tailfur snarled as he stalked from our hiding spot. After a moment's hesitation we followed to stand beside our deputy, our fur fluffed out aggressively and our eyes narrowed. "I'd like a good reason why you'd dare set foot on our land. I'll give you five heart-beats and if you don't give a reasonable response, you will be punished," he unsheathed his claws and hissed.

The three glanced among each other, fear and worry in their eyes as they struggled to come up with a answer. "Oh looks like time's up," Shadowstep spat and he stepped forward. "You know I've been looking for something to claw, guess you three will have to do," with a roar my black Clanmate launched himself onto the nearest foe, who happened to be Fennelblossom. They tumbled together, fur flying and blood splattering against the forest floor. Hisses and yowls broke the peaceful silence as they ripped mercilessly at each other.

Not wanting to watch and to use some of Moon's techniques on actual foes, I leaped for the gray tom, Wildclaw. This turned out to be a mistake for he easily swatted me away and, as I ended up slightly unbalanced, landed a heavy blow against my head. Blood gushed from a large gash right above my eye and I blinked rapidly in hopes of getting the blood out of my eye.

_Go for his paws, make him unbalanced._ I jerked and glanced around, who had said that. _Mouse-brain, don't worry about that and just do as I say._ I scrambled to obey, realizing that the voice was indeed Moon, weaving and bobbing around the slower tom. I swatted and nipped at his large paws but my attempts seemed futile when Wildclaw swerved quickly and his jaws enclosed around my front leg. He yanked me from the ground and tossed me into the air. I slammed against the ground, and tumbled a small distance. Struggling to my paws, well aware of the stinging pain in my shoulder, I glared nervously as he approached with a confident swagger in his step. "A kit like you should know when you're beating," he snarled and I gulped as I eyed his thorn-sharp fangs.

_Don't back down._ Moon hissed and I contemplated what would be worse, disappointing Moon or getting beaten by this CityClan warrior. I frowned, either way I'd end up with wounds, knowing full well what happens when someone disappoints Moon. "I-I'll fight," I hated how my voice stammered and Wildclaw seemed to smile in amusement at my lame attempt at acting brave.

"Then I won't hold back, kit," Wildclaw lashed out and I scrambled back, his claws missing my muzzle by less than a mouse-length. This occurred multiple times until finally my hind paws touched the warm black trail that was supposed to be far away. I had been so focused on not having my face clawed apart by this aggressive cat that I hadn't even noticed the black trail slowly getting closer. "Nowhere to run now kit," bursting forward, the much heavier tom slammed into me causing all my breath to rush out of my lungs. I was slammed roughly against the rough path, his paws keeping me pinned down

I struggled to escape his grasp when I felt a slight tremor in the ground and I noticed a faint roar of a rumble beast in the distance. My eyes widened and I glanced desperately up at my captor, but so intent on the fight was he that he didn't even notice the fast approaching beast. I opened my mouth to yowl out a warning but it was too late…

With a sickening crunch, the face of the rumble beast slammed into my captor. My fur was stirred by its foul breath and my nose was scraped against its underbelly. All this happened in a blink of an eye… Rolling over to stand back onto my paws, I shakily stumbled off of the path. I paused and, doing something I would regret for the rest of my life, I glanced behind me to see the broken and bleeding body of the once powerful Wildclaw. My eyes widened in horror as blood puddle around the body which lay twisted in an unnatural position.

A soundless yowl escaped from my parted jaws and I quickly scrambled farther away from the path, I forced my gaze from the crumpled body and turned to face the now frozen cats. Tailfur was the first to move as my mentor padded to my side to examine me closely. "Are you alright?" concerned filled his eyes but shook kept my jaws taped shut.

"Wildclaw!" Fennelblossom howled and the young cat quickly dashed towards the black trail. She collapsed beside her deceased Clanmate while wailing no over and over again. The black CityClan cat joined them and gently nuzzled Fennelblossom while whispering softly into her ear. Complying to whatever he said, she lifted Wildclaw's broken body and dragged him back to CityClan's side.

"I swear, whatever it takes, we will get revenge!" the black tom's eyes narrowed his blue eyes turning colder than even the iciest leaf-bare wind before turning and stalking off.


	13. Chapter 11

I awoke from training to the sound of excited chatter outside of my den, blinking away my tiredness, I stood and stretched. Poking my head out of the den I watched as the dawn patrol returned with a group of at least five cats. All of them looked too young to be adults, with the oldest being maybe ten moons. My eyes narrowed in confusion and my tail curled as the stench of rogues filled my nose. What were a bunch of rogues doing in our camp? My attention was soon averted by a flash of orange fur as my father streaked out of his den and leapt up onto the Water Rock. My ears perked up as he gazed down at the new arrivals before letting out a loud mrow in order to summon the Clan for a meeting.

Begrudgingly the warriors started to creep out of their den, grumbling darkly about how it was way too early for a meeting. Quickly I joined them, my ears perked from curiosity as my gaze wondered back to the strangers. "Warriors of FlameClan, I call you here due to the fact that six rogues wish to join us and learn the ways of our Clan."

Murmurs rose among the assembled cats and many eyes turned to focus on the small group of rogues standing separate from us. "Why should we accept a bunch of rogues into FlameClan?" a yowl came from one of the cats, I recognized him to be Jaggedstripes. A brown warrior with stunning orange stripes and green eyes that gleamed with pride. "Our Clan has always done well enough without accepting outsiders!"

"We're low on warriors and this nursery isn't as full as it could be… we should accept them as StarClan's gift," the black cat next to me, Whitefoot, reasoned and the older she-cat stared pointedly at the younger tom until her gaze made him wriggle.

"We can barely feed ourselves during leaf-bare," Shadowstep growled and he glared at the nearest rogue, a spotted gray tom probably around my age, until he squirmed with discomfort. "We should worry about keeping ourselves feed instead of allowing a bunch of outsiders to steal what little food we have."

Cries of agreement rose among our ranks and I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Flamestar knew what he was doing, the others should shut up and accept whatever he decides. "Silence!" my father yowled and slowly they grew quiet until only the rattling of branches overhead from the cold wind could be heard. "I have made my decision, these rogues shall live among us and, like the rest of us, shall work to earn their share. If they prove incapable of following Clan rules, than they shall be exiled."

"We gave Nix a chance and he's proven himself many times over," Doveflight pointed out, and she focused her warm blue gaze at the former golden-pelted kittypet. He had been Sweetbriar's mate and after her death, shivers rippled down my spine as the unwelcome image of her bloody body popped into my mind, he seemed to have engulfed himself into the work of a warrior. "I think we should give these rogues a chance."

When no more arguments arose Flamestar gestured with his tail for the rogues to approach the Water Rock. The group shifted hesitantly until a dark ginger tom with a darker underbelly and defiant sky blue eyes boldly started forward. Soon after the others jerked into action, nervously joining their companion who now stood up front.

"Looks like you'll finally have denmates," Goldensong whispered into my ear and I smiled at my pale yellow sister. "Now that you're not the only apprentice, I'm sure you'll have much more fun."

"Plus you'll have so many friends to play pranks on," Doveflight added and my other sister's whiskers twitched in amusement as she grew lost in thought.

I was wrenched out of our conversation when Flamestar declared the gathering over and my Clanmates began to jostle pass me to begin their morning duties. "Firepaw," Tailfur waved for me to join him and, after giving my sister's a good bye nod, I quickly joined my mentor. "Today we will be working on your battle training. While it's clear that you know plenty of offensive techniques," his eyes slightly narrowed as he brought this up and I glanced away guiltily. Tailfur didn't know about Moon and he probably found it very suspicious that I knew how to fight when he hadn't taught me many battle techniques. "You don't seem to have much of a handle on defensive maneuvers, which is what we'll be focusing on today."

"Sounds good," I shrugged while trying to keep my disappointment out of my voice. I didn't particularly like defensive moves. Moon was always saying how important a good offense was and that defensive moves were for those not strong enough to fight back. Still I guess it would be smart to know some defensive moves... I frowned, who was I kidding?

"And I was thinking after battle practice we'd see if we could catch anything on the way back," Tailfur added as we padded out of the camp and into the freezing, bare forest.

"Cause we'll definitely find something in this cold," I grumbled under my breath as my fur fluffed out in order to keep me warm.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find a rabbitcicle," an unfamiliar voice joked from behind me and I whirled around to face one of the new comers. He was a lithe dark ginger tabby with bright green eyes that reminded me of fresh new-leaf grass. "Oh that's right I need to introduce myself! I'm Rustypaw, nice to meet you."

I stared critically back at the tabby tom, he seemed kind of strange. "Ah…" I quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring and exclaimed. "I'm Firepaw."

"Tailfur I hope you don't mind if Rustypaw and I join you in training," Oakbranch meowed as he joined us, the light brown tabby warrior had become a warrior not too long ago and from the unsure gleam in his amber eyes I could tell he wasn't up for the challenge of training an apprentice quite yet.

"Of course, it would be an excellent way to gauge both of our apprentices skill," Tailfur smiled before turning and leading us farther into the woods.

"Say, say what's training like?" Rustypaw asked me and I could already tell he was one of those cats who had an insatiable curiosity. "Is it hard? Fun? Frustrating?"

"Um… I haven't been an apprentice for very long so I really don't know…" I hadn't even started training yet, but I was already drained from this guy's enthusiasm.

"Oh really," his tail drooped for a second of mild disappointment before it sprang back up and he began to shoot questions at me rapidly. "What's it like being in a Clan? Do you ever get in arguments with your Clanmates? How many cats live in FlameClan? Do you always have to obey your leader? Or more like, do you always have to obey the code? What-"

"Stop!" I practically screamed the word. "I can't answer all those at once besides most of these questions will be answered by Oakbranch, so go and ask him instead."

Oakbranch, upon hearing that comment froze and shot me a pleading look that said. 'Please don't sic him on me.' I shrugged and gave him a sympathetic smile before picking up my pace to walk beside Tailfur. "Say Tailfur why did Flamestar give Oakbranch Rustypaw? I mean surely someone else would have been better for him."

Tailfur didn't respond for a minute as he searched carefully for the right words. "Your father has great faith in Oakbranch. By giving him Rustypaw, Flamestar is saying that he can overcome a challenge."

"Oh is this the training grounds?" Rustypaw exclaimed loudly into my ear, making me practically jump out of my fur.

"Yeah, this is it," we had stopped in front of a clearing covered in moss. Due to the soft spongy ground we didn't have to worry too much about injuring ourselves if we fell or messed up a technique.

"So what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Rustypaw looked like he practically wanted to jump up and down with excitement as he gazed expectantly at our mentors.

"We're going test your talent by having you and Firepaw battle each other," Tailfur explained simply. "Claws won't be allowed in this bought and the first one to stay pinned down for ten heart-beats loses."

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Firepaw," the older apprentice smiled confidently back at me and he strolled into the center of the clearing. He was so calm now, the change was disorienting and it took me a moment to nod and join him.

Tailfur and Oakbranch stay by the edge of the clearing, their gazes staring judgingly at us. "Begin," Tailfur exclaimed.

As soon as the word escaped from my mentor's mouth, Rustypaw let out a loud yowl and lunged forward. In a blink of an eye, he closed the gap between us and he loomed over me with a paw raised to strike me. Instinctively, I jumped aside and his paw slammed down on the spot I had been standing moments ago. As soon as I landed back onto the ground, I charged towards Rustypaw before feinting to the right and striking at his exposed side.

The darker ginger apprentice retaliated quickly, he whirled instantly to face me and his mouth enclosed around my raised front leg. He yanked powerfully and I felt my paws shift under me as I began to lose my footing. I can't lose! With a yowl, I lashed out and my paws slammed against one of Rustypaw's eyes. Letting out a startled yelp, he released me and I tackled into him. I slammed him to the ground before he could react, I planted my paws lightly on his throat and chest. I won.

Upon the tenth heart-beat, I stepped off of Rustypaw and beamed triumphantly back at our mentors. "How'd we do?"

"You're both excellent fighters," Tailfur came to our sides but his look was almost criticizing as he studied both of us. "While you both had good offensive moves, you're defense was rather weak. You both took on unnecessary blows that, in a real fight, could cost you dearly."

Tailfur's wise words seemed to fly right over Rustypaw's head as he leapt to his paws and grinned excitedly back at me. "You were amazing! Oh man, I sure hope I can fight like you sometime!"

With a sigh, Tailfur turned to Oakbranch. "You sure have your paws full with this one."

"Hah… just wonderful…" Oakbranch sighed unenthusiastically.

Tailfur rested his fluffy tail reassuringly on Oakbranch's shoulder before walking away. "Come on Firepaw, we'll train over there," he gestured towards the far side of the training grounds.

I obediently followed my dark brown mentor "So what are we going to learn today?"


End file.
